By way of brief background, electrical energy distribution systems can experience electrical faults that can affect the distribution of electricity. Expediting a determination of the location of a fault in an electrical energy distribution system can allow for improved servicing of the fault to correct associated effects on the electrical energy distribution system. As an example, where a tree limb falls across two conductors in a power grid, current flowing across the branch between the conductors can affect the performance of the power grid, such as by altering the phase of voltages carried by the conductors, etc. As another example, a vehicle accident can snap a power pole, dropping a conductor to the ground such that the electrical energy distribution system experiences a ground fault on that line. Faults such as these can affect the distribution of electrical energy in the electrical energy distribution system, for example, causing a power outage. Determination of the location of these example faults can aid in corrective actions such as repair or maintenance. Given the importance of electrical energy distribution systems, improvements over conventional techniques of fault location, such as having repair crews drive and inspect a conductor path to find a fault, can provide for faster corrective action in response to a fault in the electrical energy distribution system.